The Tissue Procurement Core (TPC) assists HCCC members in the collection, storage, and distribution of malignant and non-malignant human biomaterials. The overarching goal of the TPC is to provide HCCC members with IRB-compliant, clinically annotated, quality-ensured biomaterials to facilitate their research objectives and to maintain a cutting-edge perspective on biobanking best practices for the HCCC. It provides quality-controlled, IRB-approved 1) fresh and frozen tumor tissue, 2) blood and DNA samples from cancer patients, and 3) formalin-fixed paraffin-embedded cancer tissue from the Department of Pathology and the Iowa Residual Tissue Repository and Virtual Tissue Repository. The TPC works with other HCCC units to annotate samples with relevant clinical information including the Molecular Epidemiology Resource, the Population Research Core and the Clinical Trials Support Office to meet the needs of individual HCCC members and groups conducting basic, translational and population-based cancer research studies. In addition, the TPC has supplied quality-ensured tissue resources to national efforts such as The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA) project and the NCI patient-derived xenograft (PDX) program. The TPC is integrally connected to broader Carver College of Medicine biobanking efforts through UI Bioshare, a major institutional initiative in which significant investment has been made to provide an institution-wide biomaterial database management tool and to enable the efficient connection of biomaterials to clinical data from the electronic medical record held in the UIHC EPIC information system. In 2014 the TPC collected biomaterials from 552 cases for the HCCC, and distributed 865 biomaterials to HCCC members from all 4 programs.